


Months

by Maplefudge



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe had long ago decided that Mihashi’s confidence, or lack thereof, was a fault. It was annoying, especially since he hated seeing such a potential ace cower to pressure that way, when he could stop wasting so much time and just get on the damn mound. He hated that stutter in Mihashi’s voice, and the way he couldn’t bring himself to speak like a normal person when he was so tensed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Months

**Author's Note:**

> Just my own take on Abe and Mihashi’s relationship.

**Series:** Ookiku Furikabutte  
 **Characters:** Abe/Mihashi  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Title:** Months  
 **Words:** 830  
 **Notes:** Just my own take on Abe and Mihashi’s relationship.

  
 **Months**  
Abe had long ago decided that Mihashi’s confidence, or lack thereof, was a fault. It was annoying, especially since he hated seeing such a potential ace cower to pressure that way, when he could stop wasting so much time and just get on the damn mound. He hated that stutter in Mihashi’s voice, and the way he couldn’t bring himself to speak like a normal person when he was so tensed.

He couldn’t believe he was holding another guy’s hands, and clutching it tightly because he had been told that this actually worked. It didn’t work for Mihashi, and he only seemed to get louder, and his hand tugged to get loose from Abe’s grip, except that the taller boy never let go. Then and there, he noted that the tips of Mihashi’s fingers were rough, and he unconsciously examined it with his own, trailing over each finger to take down his observations. It took him a few moments to realize what he was doing, and he would never forget the expression of Mihashi’s face at that time.

He tried to be mature, like a brother or so.

“You can’t hide behind me forever.” Abe had said simply, and he felt Mihashi’s fingers tense around his ankles. Still, he stood there and gave Mihashi enough time to gain his confidence.

He noted that Mihashi was starting to look up at him. Every time it was their turn to pitch, he would find Mihashi holding up the guards of a Catcher. He was surprised, at first, at this act of boldness, but thanked the pitcher and took it from him.

Still, Mihashi’s habits seemed to take him forever to get rid off. That annoying stutter, that aggravating cowering, it just didn’t want to leave. Abe found Mihashi absolutely annoying.

Then, he wondered—

If he honestly found the boy annoying, why was he kissing him right now, on the lips, like there was no tomorrow? He could feel Mihashi quivering from surprise and fright, but Abe didn’t give him the choice to pull away. A hand of his was holding Mihashi’s head in place, grasping tightly at the back of his neck, and his other hand was holding a worn-out glove. Mihashi’s hand had earlier on already dropped the ball he was holding, and he held on to Abe’s dirty uniform to balance himself. They were behind the locker room, out of everybody’s view. Mihashi had approached him and started stuttering about one thing or the other when the taller boy suddenly, but gently, pushed him backwards a bit and pressed their lips together.

He didn’t know why he did that.

Abe pulled away a bit to allow himself to breathe, and he could feel Mihashi giving warm puffs of air on his cheek. The boy’s breathing was ragged, and his eyes were so obviously confused.

“A-Abe-kun, w-w-what—“

The taller boy silenced him by biting down on his lips again, causing him to wince in a bit of pain. He talked (and stammered) too much for Abe’s liking.

Abe never gave a reason for his actions, but he did seem to crave it more and more. Mihashi never complained, since he so clearly enjoyed it. During practice, he would glance over at Abe with a blush and a curious expression, and even though Abe’s expression never changed, Mihashi would look away quickly when their eyes would meet. And, Abe would know that Mihashi wanted it, too.

The taller boy was surprised when it was Mihashi who initiated it one day. He had been examining his gloves and wondering if he should get a new one when a hand timidly tugged on his sleeves. Blinking, he saw Mihashi who was seated beside him and giving the ground shy looks. Abe bit back a smirk as he pulled the boy closer.

“Uncomfortable…” Abe suddenly muttered one day. He felt Mihashi tense up immediately.

“I-I’m sorry!” Mihashi said quickly and tried to get away, when Abe sighed loudly and didn’t let go of his wrist.

“I meant that it’s difficult this way.”

“D-d-difficult…?”

“Yes.” Abe replied simply. They were sitting on the dirty ground, and it didn’t matter because they were still in their uniforms which were sweaty and clinging on their skin, and smudged with mud. Neither of them minded. “Do this. Swing your knees here.” It was an order, and Mihashi knew that Abe hated it when he didn’t follow his orders. So, the smaller boy straddled him.

“A-ah.” Mihashi replied weakly as he held to Abe’s shoulders for balance, and tensed again when he felt the dark-haired boy suddenly trail kisses on his neck and put his arms around his waist.

“Easier.” Abe muttered against Mihashi’s skin.

They went on like this for months, not going any further. And in front of everybody else, nobody thought it was suspicious every time Mihashi would give Abe timid glances. Everyone thought that this was just another habit that his lack of confidence brought.

**End.**  



End file.
